


Fog

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: a walk in the woods





	Fog

The air was damp, cold and yet not while almost all sound was swallowed by a fog so thick it made it hard to see more than a few yards ahead.

“We should go home,” he said to her, squeezing her hand lightly.

He was wondering what she was thinking about. She’d been quiet since they left their home for a walk which wasn’t like her. They always had something to talk about.

Mingled with the weather, the barren trees surrounding them and the wet brown leaves covering the ground underneath their feet made him want to go home, to their house filled with color, warmth, scents and sights that were comforting and familiar.

“Why?” she finally asked, and the soft smile on her face made him forgot about their environment. She had that effect on him, could make him forget the world, with all but a smile. She was the only woman with that much power over him, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

“We can hardly see where we’re going,” he said, gesturing around them with his free hand.

“Afraid we’re going to be swallowed by the fog?”

“Hardly.” He laughed out. “So… where were you?”

She didn’t need to ask what he was talking about.

“I was actually thinking about where we should go for our next vacation.”

There was a sparkle in her eyes that drew him in like a moth was drawn by a flame and stopping them, he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips.

“Vacation, huh?”

“Vacation, yes. Wouldn’t it be lovely to be where it’s a little warmer? Just imagine the sun shining down on us while a gentle breeze coming from the sea makes sure it’s not too hot.”

He could picture it all too easily.

“That would be… nice.”

“Nice? It would be perfect. We could have long walks, sand underneath our bare feet. We could swim, sip a drink while worrying about nothing and no one.”

“And you’d wear a bathing suit.”

She grinned. “I think that’s a safe bet.”

“Hmmh, I start to like this fantasy of yours more and more. We should make it happen.”

She sighed. They both knew how unlikely it was that they would find the time to go anywhere within the next few months.

“We could shuffle…,” he began but she interrupted him, this time squeezing his hand.

“We could, or maybe not. We could also enjoy our walk, the feeling of being all alone with nobody watching us for once and then go home, start a pot of tea and have a hot shower… together.”

Phrased like that, a day like this one had its own appeal.

“I think I’d like that, too,” he said.

They shared another smile.

“I knew you would. And now tell me about the book that you’re reading and that had you ignore me almost all of yesterday.”

He did, but while he talked he couldn’t stop thinking that life was good, no matter where they were as long as they were together. 

End.


End file.
